Oubliette
by NocturneShadow
Summary: Un instant perdu. Un moment oublié. Ce qui aurait pu naître dans le néant de l'oubliette lorsque Sarah y plongea. One shot. Jareth x Sarah


Disclaimer : Labyrinthe ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Un instant perdu. Un moment oublié. Ce qui aurait pu naître dans le néant de l'oubliette lorsque Sarah y plongea. One shot. Jareth x Sarah

Auteur : Nocturne Shadow

* * *

><p>O u b l i e t t e<p>

Comment Sarah avait-elle pu être aussi naïve et croire qu'elle viendrait à bout de ce labyrinthe? Elle pivota plusieurs fois sur elle-même à la recherche du moindre objet pouvant lui être utile. Partout où elle jetait le regard il n'y avait que le néant. Les ténèbres l'enveloppaient dans un silence inquiétant. Pourtant, n'avait-elle pas cru apercevoir, l'espace d'un moment, une silhouette se mouvoir dans l'ombre?

- Qui est là? Osa-t-elle demander.

Aucune réponse. Pas même le chuchotement d'une brise. Elle se redressa lentement, heureuse de constater que sa tête ne se cognat pas contre la paroi de l'oubliette. Elle chercha à tâtons le mur, mais ne toucha que le vide.

_Sarah_…

Ayant senti un souffle sur sa nuque, elle se retourna. Il était maintenant plus qu'évident qu'elle n'était pas seule en cet endroit. Une voix masculine avait prononcé son prénom dans l'obscurité. Qui donc?

« Qui est là? » dit-elle sur un ton plus ferme.

Elle tâchait de gagner une certaine assurance, mais son corps la trahissait en tremblant. Les battements de son cœur avaient accéléré la cadence à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Elle serra le poing pour maîtriser sa peur.

- Ne t'avais-je pas dit de renoncer?

Cette fois, l'identité de l'intrus ne faisait plus aucun doute. C'était le Roi des gobelins en personne. Il fit un pas vers elle. Les traits de sa figure se dessinèrent dans le pâle rayon de lumière qui s'échappait de la grille au plafond, la même qu'on avait refermée après la chute de Sarah.

- Ne comprends-tu pas que je ne peux pas?

- Sarah, je sais me montrer généreux…

- Généreux…? Quand as-tu...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Jareth avait posé son index sur ses lèvres.

- Mais je peux aussi être cruel.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme si elle hésitait à commettre un acte irréparable.

- Comment peux-tu être plus cruel que tu ne l'as déjà été?

La jeune femme se débattait corps et âme contre l'injustice commise envers elle. Son demi-frère lui avait été pris par cet homme, cet être froid dont le visage n'avait aucune once de compassion à son égard. Après tout, que connaissait-il des sentiments humains lui dont le rôle ne consistait qu'à enlever les enfants qu'on souhaitait au loin?

« Rends-moi mon petit frère! Rends-moi Toby! »

Elle voulut le frapper. Une fois. Deux fois. En vain. Il avait attrapé ses poignets, les serrant doucement. Des larmes d'impuissance roulèrent sur ses joues. Non, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner, ne le devait pas. Pas maintenant. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et malgré les pleurs, le défiait de ses iris brillants.

Au plus profond de lui, Jareth, qui n'avait jamais été habité par une émotion aussi intense que la détermination dont elle faisait preuve, sentit naître en lui un certain désir. Comment pouvait-elle un instant sembler si fragile et à un autre faire preuve de tant de courage? Cette fille n'était pas comme toutes les autres qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer. Non. Elle était une véritable énigme, une énigme qui lui faudrait résoudre en la possédant. Elle devrait être sienne. Il le fallait!

Il se pencha et, délicatement, approcha ses lèvres des siennes. La jeune femme ne parvenait pas à définir le trouble qui l'habita à ce moment précis où elle devina son intention. Elle ne pouvait déterminer où se trouvait le bien ou le mal dans cet acte de tendresse dont peu de gens lui avait elle-même témoignée. Au fond, peut-être se ressemblaient-ils un peu, elle et lui? Une existence basée sur la solitude pouvait-elle les avoir réunis en formant l'espoir qu'ils sauraient combler cette lacune à eux deux?

Il l'embrassa. Au début, Sarah se montra intimidée. Elle ne connaissait rien à l'amour, si ce n'était que des fabulations d'adolescents guidés par leur testostérone. Elle découvrait un univers qu'il lui était totalement inconnu. Dépourvue de repères, elle avait l'impression d'être une plume projetée dans une tempête de sensations nouvelles. Haine et amour ne faisaient plus qu'un. Un frisson la parcourut. Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

Elle voulut lutter, mais pour combien de temps encore? Il était désormais trop tard, elle avait déjà croqué dans le fruit défendu. Elle aurait du faire preuve de méfiance. Hélas, elle avait encore ce goût sucré à la bouche.

- Sarah…, mumura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille, ne me défie pas. Jamais.

Se doutait-il qu'elle ferait tout pour le contredire? Si. Il ne le savait que trop bien. Pour rien au monde elle n'abandonnerait. Les lèvres de Jareth s'étirèrent en un rictus mauvais. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu pareil plaisir. Il était dommage qu'il ne puisse durer davantage, mais d'autres occupations l'attendaient en son château. Ce n'était que partie remise. Leurs confrontations ne faisaient que débuter. Ceci ne marquerait pas leur dernière rencontre, il y veillerait.

Le silence retomba. Sarah, dont le baiser l'avait laissé pantoise, n'eut aucune connaissance du temps qu'elle perdit dans le fond de cette oubliette. Dans un geste ingénu, elle avait posé ses doigts sur ses lèvres closes, cherchant les traces du baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Que pouvait-il bien avoir comme signification? La réponse ne faisait pourtant aucun doute, même si elle eut été peu probable : mais ce que nul ne savait, c'est que le Roi des gobelins était tombé amoureux de la jeune fille. L'avait-elle oubliée? Oui et non. Peut-être ne se faisait-elle que des idées. Elle jugea préférable de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, ignorant jusque-là tout des sentiments qu'elle avait fait naître dans le cœur glacé du Roi des gobelins. Le reste de l'histoire ne ferait que le confirmer. Un bruit de bottes la rappela brusquement à la réalité dont elle s'était égarée.

- Qui est là?

- Moi, répondit une voix familière.

Il y eut un bruit de frottement, celle d'une allumette qu'on craque pour l'allumer. La lumière se propagea instantanément dans toute la pièce. Rassurée, Sarah reconnut le nain qui lui avait ouvert le passage à l'intérieur du Labyrinthe, Hoggle de son nom. Elle lui sourit.

* * *

><p>Un bref One Shot qui, peut-être, marque mon retour. Je ne sais trop encore. Review?<p> 


End file.
